


Imagine Soul & Maka

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, imagineyourOTP, this got explicit really damn quickly, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that tumblr, imagineyourotp? Yeah, well, these are the Soul/Maka related drabbles I've gotten out of those prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Soul & Maka

> _Prompt: Imagine your OTP going to a common friend's party but they start arguing about the silliest things. As a result of the awkward sexual tension hovering in the party, a group of the partygoers lock them in a bedroom together and tell them to "diffuse the tension" *hint hint*. This (obviously) just leads to wild sex while the muffled, sexual screams and moans can be heard throughout the house. They are let out just when the party is starting to wrap up. There is much less fighting at the parties which follow._

* * *

Maka hates parties, so she honestly can’t remember how Soul convinced her to go in the first place. But here she is anyway, just as miserable as she’d expected she would be. Honestly though, it would probably be better if every girl and her mother wasn’t hitting on Soul. Just because they weren’t there together in  _that way_ , didn’t mean the advances were any less annoying. She was embarrassed on the part of women everywhere. Didn’t they have something better to do? 

Soul was being his usual annoying self, meaning that he was mopey and mostly hanging out in a corner when not being bombarded with requests from their female classmates. Maka had to wonder if this was just going to be the rest of their lives. They were getting ready to graduate and people still wouldn’t back off, no matter how often Soul said no.

"I’m very happy with my partner, thank you," Soul said flatly to a girl who just would not listen.

"Are you sure?" she said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She was dancing dangerously close to Soul, and despite his many rebuffs her constant smirk would not leave her face. She threw a ‘sympathetic’ look at Maka, who was standing right next to Soul, and had been for the past five half-drunk volunteers. "But she’s so….small." 

Maka had a bit of a temper. That much could not be denied. She tried to reign it in, not let it get the best of her, but this was the fourteenth time in an hour. Without looking away from her would-be competitor, she threw her glass on the ground and stalked off

"See," the other girl said, watching Maka’s retreating back. "She doesn’t mind." She moved to put a hand on Soul’s shoulder, only to be rebuffed. Soul couldn’t even be bothered looking at her. Instead, he glared at the shattered glass on the floor, as if expecting it to apologize for Maka’s behaviour.

Finding Kid wasn’t difficult, because he had the biggest crowd around him. Since becoming de facto head of the school, his popularity had risen significantly. Most of the time, he’d get Black Star to act as a sort of buffer between him and the people who wanted to gawk at him. Tonight, though, he was holding his own, as both his weapons and Black Star were off dancing.

"Soul!" he shouted, and the crowd parted. He looked relieved to see him - probably because Soul provided the perfect excuse to brush off his latest fanclub. "What can I do for you?"

"Maka broke another glass." It must have been taking a lot of out kid to keep from going absolutely haywire about the mess, but somehow he managed to stay calm and collective. Maybe it was the champagne he was holding in his left hand… "I don’t know what her problem is."

"Yes, you do," Kid said, already bored with this conversation. "You just don’t want to admit it. It will inevitably ruin your partnership if you don’t do something about it soon."

Soul snorted. “Yeah, thanks for support. You see why I don’t come to you or Black Star for help?”

Kid shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re waiting for.” Soul didn’t have an answer for that. Instead, he decided to leave Kid to his mess and try to find Maka. Maybe it was about time they started to head home.

When he found her, Maka was standing in a group of people, playing some sort of drinking game. Soul had to sigh to himself. He hated it when she did this, but it was happening more often. Whenever they got into an argument - which never seemed to escalate beyond angered glances anymore - she’d start drinking. It was weird, and it didn’t fit her character at all. Soul couldn’t really judge her for it, even if it bothered him to hell and beyond. At least she wasn’t drunk yet - she didn’t even seem buzzed.

Instead of an introduction, he grabbed her by the wrist. “Come on Maka, we’re going home.”

"Let go of me, Soul," she snapped. "I just want -"

"What?" he snapped back. "To get drunk again and pretend like we don’t have any issues? Because if you haven’t noticed, that isn’t working."

"Yes, but your flirting with drunk whores is," she retorted.

"Why don’t you just come out and say what you’re thinking, Maka, instead of all this passive-aggressive shit?"

"Because you already know what’s wrong, Soul! You just can’t be bothered to fix it."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" It occurred to him that their voices had raised beyond an acceptable level, and several people were starting to stare. It didn’t matter much; people tended to stare wherever they went, and arguments weren’t exactly infrequent. Only a few of those in attendance had never seen them fight before.

"Alright, you two, break it up," Kim grabbed Maka from around the middle, starting to push her out of the main room of the mansion. Soul started to follow, Black Star on his tail.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" he asked, far too amused at the situation for Soul’s liking. 

"Oh, you know, the usual - Maka’s pissed off about something I did or didn’t do, but I have no idea what she’s talking about and she won’t just fucking tell me."

Black Star slung an arm around Soul’s shoulder, heading up the stairs with him. “You know what you two need?”

"No, what?" Soul didn’t really care, but with Black Star, it was always best to just humour him into pretending you did.

"To diffuse the tension," Kim answered, and - with Black Star’s help - she threw Soul into the bedroom before them. As he fell straight into Maka, Soul heard Kim mutter some sort of spell that he could only assume was locking the door so they couldn’t get out. "Have fun, you two!" Kim shouted, and he could practically see her and Black Star sharing a high five.

"God damnit," Maka hissed, pushing Soul off of her. "Why do we always come to these things?"

"Because our friends as us to."

"At least you always want to come," she grumbled.

Soul shook his head. “I hate parties, Maka.”

She stared at him, back to square one. “So why do we always come?”

_Probably so that we can get out and see someone other than each other for once… But if that’s the case, how come we always spend all our time together once we get there?_

Maka groaned, letting herself fall back on the bed. Her skirts and dresses were always quite short, but her position made the end rise up higher on her thighs. Soul chose to look away, rather than be caught staring. “What does that even mean, diffuse the tension?”

Now or never, right? “You know what it means, Maka. You just don’t want to admit it, because you’re terrified.”

"Excuse me?" It wasn’t a question so much as a statement - a dare to make him repeat himself. Soul was never one to back down, not where Maka was concerned.

"You heard me," he said, and as if to prove his point, he waked til he was in front of her on the bed, starting to crawl over her body. She blushed and started to back up. Feeling bold, he slipped a hand on the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs, and moved to kiss her neck. He went slowly, assuring her time to push him away if that was indeed what she wanted. But her pupils dilated and she gasped as his tongue traced patterns on her neck.

"You’re afraid, because you think I’m going to leave you." His fingers danced up closer to the line of her underwear, skating across the fabric. He smirked against her neck when he felt moisture against his fingertips. She gasped out his name, her fingers clinging onto the sleeve of his shirt. He kissed the part where her jaw met her neck, applying pressure to his fingers and rubbing her back and forth through the cloth. He could feel heat rising from her cheeks, and she let out a soft whimper.

God, she was so  _hot_. He’d always thought she was cute before, and in that battle dress the black blood gave her she was gorgeous. The skirts and dresses she always wore made him feel an uncomfortable pinch in his stomach, but for the most part he could honestly say that what he really loved about her was her mind, her kindness, her genuine love of life and drive to do the best she could. He was just so glad that his mere existence scared off anyone who’d dare try and take her away from him. Sometimes, being around her scared him. He never knew he could be so possessive.

"S- Soul…" he licked across her throat and let his teeth scrape at her neck. She made a strangled _hngh_  sound. His fingers moved into his whole hand to cover her, the heel of his hand still rubbing her. She was still making soft little gasping noises as he kissed down her chest and raised the hem of her dress to her waist.

"Sssoul," she stammered. "What are you -"

"Shh," he cooed, and moved his hands to the band of her panties. He kissed her stomach softly. "I’m not going anywhere. Didn’t Crona make it clear enough?" 

He looked up at her, red eyes intense. Her whole body was flushed, little beads of sweat forming on her collarbones. “Nnn?”

"I’m in love with you." 

"S- ah!" he licked at the fabric, pushing at her with his tongue. He kissed just above where her panties started, removing them smoothly.

"You’re the one thing that gives me strength, Maka. You make me brave." He coaxed her legs farther apart gently  as his tongue tasted every part of her that it could reach. When he’d touched with his tongue everything that he could, he started prodding with his fingers, kissing her gently. Maka’s toes had curled, and she was rocking as softly as she could.

"Soul!" she managed to gasp. He slithered up her body, two fingers still in her, pushing and pulling, back and forth. 

"Yes?"

"I - I -"

"You what?" he leaned in closer. "You feel the same way, too?"

"Yes!" 

He nipped her neck. “You touch yourself like this?”

"Y- Yes!" she gasped again, a third finger joining the others. "Oh, God -"

"Do you think about me, when you do this?"

"Every time," she breathed.

He finally ducked in to kiss her lips, and was surprised to find her fingers weave through his hair, tugging roughly. He wondered if that was a kink for her - giving pain, receiving pain, hair pulling. If it was, it could wait til later. The knowledge that they were in someone else’s home, on someone else’s bed didn’t escape him. 

"Soul," she started timidly.

"Hm?"

"C- Could you?" she touched him through his trousers and he growled slightly into her mouth. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d gotten, concentrating more on the reactions he could get out of her. She dipped her hand below his pants, stroking him as he kissed her with passion.

He pulled away enough to undo his zip, Maka sighing as his fingers left her body. He thought for a moment about asking about protection, then remembered she was on the pill (and because their souls were so aligned, both would have known if one or the other had been with another partner). He wondered instead how afraid she was feeling about doing this, how self-conscious she must be. But she didn’t look it, eyes wide and staring reverently at him. He’d never felt so loved, so connected. She drew his head down to issue another passionate kiss, and he aligned himself with her before starting to push in.

He’d always assumed sex would feel like masturbation, but this already felt better. He could feel her breathing all around him, could count her heartbeat by the sensations her body was giving his dick. He kissed her again, one hand cupping her neck as the other pulled at her thigh, pushing in more. She let out a noise betraying her cool exterior, and he wanted to let her adjust. she was stubborn as ever, using a foot to push him closer until he was in as far as he could go.

He stopped to let himself breathe. So this was what it felt like, what all the fuss was about. Great though it was, he couldn’t see ever wanting to be with someone other than Maka. 

She kissed his lips, running a tongue along his lower lip. “Move,” she whispered.

His right hand came down to grip her hip as he pulled out some and pressed back in. He could sob at the feeling - why hadn’t they done this sooner? Maka fisted his shirt and drew him closer, their kisses growing sloppier as he sped up. She was panting, heavily, and when she arched her back he slipped an arm around her. His left hand cupped her breast, and through the thin material he could feel her nipple harden. He groaned into her neck, pushing in a bit more. “Fuck,” he hissed.

"Soul," she moaned. "Soul, I need -"

She didn’t need to finish her sentence; he flipped them around so that he was on his back and she was leaning over him. She made more soft, breathy noises as she sank down further onto him. He ran his hands up the curve of her ass, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin as she continued to move around him.

She was close, so close, and he could feel her drawing closer. His hands tightened on her hips as he started to thrust up into her. She gave a muffled shout into his neck as she started to come. He huffed, still thrusting, just a bit more…

"God, Maka!" he started to come, hips still pulsing upward into her though she had already come down. She kissed languidly at his neck and collar as he breathed himself back to reality. He gently rolled them onto their sides, pulling out from her. Her hair was a tousled mess, her cheeks bright pink, and her dress was wrinkled. He looked at the sheets they laid on, and groaned. "Who do we have to apologize to for this?"

Maka had a hand on his chest, tracing patterns. He covered it with one of his own, pad of his thumb grazing her nails. She looked around. “Um… Liz, I think.”

"Shit," Soul sighed. "She’s gonna kill us, isn’t she?"

Maka shook her head, a small smile on her face. “Nah, she’s been, uh, sleeping in Kid’s room for a while now.”

"Oh, so that’s why he’s been so happy these past few months." Maka nodded. "Are we just…the last to get together?"

"I think so." She froze for a moment, her uncertainty getting the better of her. "Was it… was it worth waiting? I mean, are you going to regret -"

He cut her off mid-sentence, tongue tracing patterns in her mouth. “The only thing I regret is not saying something sooner.”

"I guess that’s partly my fault, though," she said lamely.

Soul shook his head. “You just need to stop doubting me. I get that your dad’s a dick, but I’m not your dad.”

"You’re a bit of a dick though," she said with a smirk.

The two redressed awkwardly, trying to compose themselves in a way that didn’t scream ‘by the way I just had sex.’ Maka stepped back into her underwear, now unpleasantly cold. They checked each other over to make sure nothing was out of line before Soul indicated her to open the door and head out before him.

Of course, their friends being who they were - which is to say, nosy as fuck - they shouldn’t have been surprised to meet applause upon leaving the bedroom. 


End file.
